


Changes

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Therese was vigorously kneading the dough for her first loaf of homemade bread. Flour seemed to be everywhere. Mostly on Therese. She was so intent on the task at hand she didn't hear Carol walk in the kitchen and walk up to her. "Well, my own little Suzy Homemaker", as she leaned in giving Therese a peck on her cheek. "Darling," Carol said laughingly as she looked around. "Isn't the flour supposed to go IN the bread and not all over the floor?" Therese used her forearm to push her bangs out of her eyes. "I"ll clean up when I'm done kneading". Carol sat in a kitchen chair, careful to choose one far enough away so she wouldn't get any flour on her when Therese was dusting the butcher block table. Carol cocked an eyebrow. "Just how long have you been kneading, darling?" "Ummm", Therese thought for a moment, pausing, hands still in the dough. "It's 6 o'clock now, I started around 5 so maybe an hour?" as she looked over at Carol. "I'm no baker but isn't that a bit much?" Therese paused in mid knead. "Don't know. Maybe", and went back to kneading. "Darling, if we need bread I can just go buy some". Therese sighed."I know we can BUY bread, babe. I want to make my own." "Okay. How soon before it's done?" Therese furrowed her brow. "Well, it had to rise for like 3 hours, then I punch it down, put it in a loaf pan and let it rise again and then bake it for 50 minutes so that's....maybe midnight?" Carol suppressed a laugh. Was her lover insane? Instead sge gave Therese a kiss on thr cheek, rubbed her back and said she would "leave her to it while she went through some furniture catalogs. "Meet you in bed, darling" as Carol walked out of the kitchen. Internally Carol was laughing at how obsessed Therese can get with her hobbies. One year it was wanting to apprentice herself to a shoemaker. Another year it was her obsession with opera. Now it's bread making. Oh, well, she thought, all that kneading will give her great shoulder and back muscles that I can adore.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime after midniggt Therese came to bed. The smell of freshly baked bread permeated the house, reaching their bedroom.  
Carol slept lightly without Therese so when she slid into bed Carol drew her in her arms and kissed her.  
"How's my little baker? Hmmm you smell of fresh bread, darling. How'd it come out? Shall we have toast in the morning?"  
Therese nuzzled Carol's neck. "It's hard as a brick. I'm a flop as a domestic."  
"Oh, darling, I'm so sorry. Try again, maybe?"  
"Nah. I'm sore from all that kneading"  
"Want me to massage your back?"  
Therese looked at Carol. "Would you? I ache something fierce. Especially my neck."  
"Lay on your stomach, sweetheart".  
Therese did so.  
Carol proceeded to massage the kinks out of Therese's muscles.  
"You're so tight, darling. Am I hurting you?"  
"No"  
"Good. Relax."  
Soon Therese was snoring gently.  
Carol leant down, kissed her cheek and laid down beside her.


End file.
